Wild Wisps
by waitingfox22
Summary: There was an old tale that spoke of the most mysterious creature. A centaur, whose flank the color of freshly fallen snow, would follow a path of change. Hidden amongst a modern human society hid creatures, among them the centaurs, all of who awaited the day that the fated white centaur would appear. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of D. Gray-Man.

Warnings: Cursing, OOC-ness, mentions of slightly graphic (blood) scenes, etc.

(A/N): I was given the request to make a story involving "centaur Allen". It took way too long to write, but here it finally is. Hope you all enjoy it, especially you requester jy24.

* * *

There were empty plains deep within the forest, closed off from human touch. Clans of mythical beats would claim these spots as hideaway living spaces. Of these plains was a herd of Centaurs. One day the a centaur stallion was wandering the vastness of the plain alone at moonlight. Normally the plains held nothing but grass in the majority, but on this night there was something out of the ordinary. Small blue lights floated around in a circle-like motion. Curious, yet cautious, the stallion made his way closer to the lights. Once close it was easy to see that the lights were actually little will-o-wisps; they danced around the body of a dead centaur mare. The stallion that came to see had to put a hand over his mouth as he looked at the body pooled in blood. But then a sound echoed in the night that made the stallion's heart truly drop. It was a cry, the cry of a baby. Immediately the stallion starts to look for the source of the crying. Just behind the dead mare's body was the baby; covered in blood just as its mother seemed to be. Once the stallion knelt and scooped the foal into his arms the blue wisps around him disappeared. Checking the little one over the stallion came to see that the blood was all from the dead mare, that this baby was missing his left arm, and what intrigued him the most, that the baby's flank was white underneath the stains of red. A tale passed down through generations of Centaur culture made way to the mare's thoughts.

"But will you be a blessing or a curse?" The stallion muttered softly before placing the foal down and trying to convince him to stand on his own. "Come on now follow me…"

xxx

"Mythical creatures are real! Why would the Black Order exist otherwise?" Out in the forest were three humans, the one with red hair seemed to be the one speaking.

"I don't know Lavi, people have supported less believable things." The woman amongst the group gave a small sigh after speaking.

"If you don't believe then why did you come along?" The redhead, Lavi as the woman claimed, whined.

"Because you wouldn't stop bugging us about it in the first place." The final member of the group hissed. He shook his head and decided to lean back against a tree.

"Yu…" Lavi whined once more. Within a split second Lavi had an unsheathed katana blade held up against his neck.

"Kanda!" The woman screeched, "Leave Lavi alone." The attacking male clicked his tongue before putting his blade back in its sheath at his hip.

"I'd only cut out his vocal cords." He continued on to speak, "You're lucky Lenalee came along Usagi or else you wouldn't be so lucky."

"I said enough Kanda. Why don't you go hunt down some dinner while Lavi and I set up camp?" Lenalee gave a huff and put a hand to Lavi's shoulder.

"Oh? You didn't think to pack anything before hand?" Kanda huffed.

"No, and from the looks of it you didn't think to do so either." Lavi replied with his tongue sticking out. Kanda shook his head but walked away nonetheless. To him, he was getting away from the idiot before he really wanted to actual kill him. There was quite a bit of wander going on for Kanda. Occasionally he'd pull out his sword to leave a distinctive notch in a tree so that he'd be able to find his way back to his companions. Just as Kanda was to try and head back, only slightly upset about not spotting something that he could coax into becoming dinner, he heard rustling in the bushes. Taking careful steps, Kanda headed towards where he heard the rustling coming from. Once in a less tree-dense clearing the sword wielding man could see something big and white. Thoughts of it being an albino deer crossed Kanda's mind, however this creature was much too large for a deer. Maybe a traveler abandoned their horse?

"So this is how I die?" A voice chimed from the shadows. Hands flew to Kanda's sword as he put his guard up. But movement from the horse reeled Kanda's attention back. There appeared to be a person that had seemingly come from the other side of the horse. The person's torso could be seen, and said torso was bare save for white bandaging that went across his chest diagonally and all around his left side. This person also had white hair that was long enough to run past his shoulders, yet as he turned his face, he seemed fairly young. Blood was dripping down this guy's face on the left side. Following a blood trail Kanda came to the realization that this person's torso ended where the horse's withers began.

"What in the fuck?" Kanda couldn't help but hiss out loud. There was no way this was some weird ass creature that Lavi would babble on about. The strange creature, as Kanda was now deeming it, whipped his head to stare wide-eyed at the sword wielder.

"Who goes?" The creature questioned immediately. Kanda only scowls to the beast. "A human?" The creature continues, "Oh…I really am going to die." Taking a deep breath as not to bite out a nasty remark to the creature, Kanda made instead to ask a question.

"What are you?" The creature attempted to make its wide-eyed gaze turn into a glare after Kanda's ask.

"Dying or not I'll never give up anything to you! I'll keep my herd safe from the likes of you." The creature's body made an attempt to move, but it seemed he only went on to hurt himself.

"Hmph, all this fire and yet just second ago you were awaiting your death. What kind of idiot are you?" Kanda shakes his head and drops his guard only to cross his arms over his chest.

"…You are an idiot." The creature weakly huffed back. Kanda only shook his head and started to walk closer. "Wait!" The creature yelped and Kanda halted.

"What?" Kanda now turned his own glare at the creature.

"You weren't the one that step these traps were you?" The creature questioned. At the mention of traps, Kanda began to look around. Hidden under piles of leaves were varies bear traps and the like. Were so many really needed so close together in a single spot?

"No." Kanda replied as he dodged around the traps to make his way closer to the creature's flank.

"T-That still doesn't mean I should trust you!" The creature wiggled around once more; again seeming to further pain himself.

"Enough!" Kanda softly hissed, "I'm going to get you free from whatever fucking thing you've gotten yourself stuck in, whatever you do or wherever you go after you're free doesn't concern me." Finally he reached the side of the creature where his horse feet could be seen. One was very clearly napped in a bear trap. It seemed that the creature chose to stay silent this time. Kanda knelt by the trapped leg and inspected the contraption. It looked new, no rust layering it in anyway, however it also looked hand-made as the spring within it was loosely put together.

"I can pry this open long enough for you to pull your leg out." Kanda reports after he finishes looking at the trap. The creature nods his head slowly in understanding. "When you no longer feel any pressure on your leg is when you remove it." Currently thankful that he had on gloves, Kanda moved his hands into the trap and pushed at the teeth that kept the creature's leg pinned. Once freed, both males jumped slightly back as not to get stuck in the trap as the pressure of its spring caused it to close again.

"Thank you…" The creature murmured softly as he made his way up onto his fours; well, as well as he could, it was evident he was not putting pressure on his injured foreleg.

"With that over I need to head back to camp…" Kanda huffed and made his way past all the other traps once more. "Damn it what are we going to do for food. Maybe there were berry bushes I missed." Little did Kanda know, little blue wisps began to trail the path behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kanda? Are you alright?" Lenalee questioned as soon as the sword-wielding my stepped foot back into camp.

"You sure took your time getting back, we were just about to put the fire out." Lavi also chimed in.

"I ended up taking a deer out of a bear trap." Kanda grumbled.

"Seriously? And you let it go? What are we going to do for dinner?" Lavi whined and held a hand to his stomach.

"We can last one night without food Lavi, it won't kill us." Lenalee sighed, "You did a good thing Kanda. We can go looking for berries tomorrow. It'd be safer in light so we can see what we're picking anyway." With that said the three went to sit around the fire for a few moments before calling lights out.

"How long are we supposed to be out here anyway?" Kanda turned to Lavi with a glare.

"Only a few nights." Lavi pouted in response. "I really want to try and find a myth!"

"There's more of you? I should have figured…" Eyes turned to face the darkened woods. Kanda scowled as he remembered that voice.

"Get lost!" Kanda hisses out.

"Kanda!" Lenalee gasps.

"I'm already lost so jokes on you!" It was the creature from earlier; tongue sticking out in a teasing manner. He ended up walking closer to the light and a small basket could be seen in his hand.

"Woah, a real centaur…though he looks pretty beat up." Lavi muttered almost under his breath.

"Look I don't know where I am or where my herd is but…" The centaur just sighed, "You helped me out and I wanted to return the favor." He then held out the basket to the humans. Kanda walked up and took the basket, looking inside he could see a good deal of blackberries.

"Berries?" Lenalee came over and looked over Kanda's shoulder, "Thank you so much."

"I'm guessing it wasn't really a deer you saved from a bear trap was it?" Lavi snickered as he too came to look in the basket.

"If that's the case you must be hurt!" Lenalee turned to face the centaur.

"I'm going to be okay. I cleaned myself up in the river." The centaur gave a shy smile, "Um, would it be rude to ask to stay with you guys for the night?" At that Kanda turned to look at Lavi.

"You're not going to turn him in to the Black Order are you?"

"What?" Lavi squeaked, "No, no!" He waved his hands around for emphasize.

"That means yes, and let us properly introduce ourselves." Lenalee rolled her eyes at her companions' actions. "I'm Lenalee, the redhead is Lavi, and the one with the long hair is Kanda."

"My name is Allen, it's nice to meet you." The centaur started to lay down.

"Likewise." Lenalee replied. Meanwhile Kanda and Lavi seemed to still be talking to one another about something else entirely.

"There's no way we can leave him be. We have to do something. He's super lost and we aren't the only people that come out to these woods." Lavi muttered.

"What do you suggest, take him home? He's not some lost cat you stupid rabbit." Kanda hissed back.

"You don't leave deep in the city like Lenalee and I. You have Mugen right, your mare? Why can't he stay with her?" Lavi whined.

"Things aren't that easy." Kanda huffed.

"Will you cut it out and come get some berries before Allen and I eat them all?" Lenalee got both males to refocus their attentions.

"Hey!" Lavi was quick to rush over and nab a handful of berries from the basket. Kanda was much slower and calmer about getting a share and pretty much right after that the small group was arranged around a campfire. At first things grew into an awkward silence around the fire. Only the cackling of the flames and a few birds in the trees could be made out.

"So what happens now?" Lavi broke the silence with a whine.

"I didn't really think about that." Allen sighed and doodled random pictures in the dirt with a finger.

"Well we have to help you home, right?" Lenalee offered, "If you're lost then it'd be wrong to just up and leave you come morning."

"But humans should never find the herd…and they never liked me anyway, so I don't know if going back is really an option anyway." Allen replied in a quite tone.

"You're just going to give up." Kanda huffed. Allen glared at the man, but made no verbal reply.

"Why don't you let us help you Allen? We all can promise not to do anything to your herd or even speak about this." Lavi got up to go and lean on the centaur's shoulder. Allen muttered something under his breath before looking all the human's in the eye.

"How do I know your word is good enough?" Allen questioned.

"You came to us despite being freed. Something in these damned woods wants us to interact, besides, I'm the one that freed you. I could have left you for dead or killed you myself. Surely having your life is proof of our word…or at least mine." Kanda explained. Allen pouted, but had a look of deep thought on his face.

"It's late guys. Let's take the night to think on it and come with a solution in the morning?" Lenalee stands and dusts herself off.

"I guess that's all we can really do right now." Lavi moves away from Allen and wanders over to one of the tents. "Come on Yu."

"Shut it Lavi, or did you want to die in your sleep." Kanda growled as he followed Lavi to the tent.

"Don't worry they do that all the time." Lenalee waved a hand around. "Feel free to lay by the campfire, or leave come morning." She shrugs and ducks into the remaining tent. Allen had waited for all the humans to fall asleep in their tents before he put out the dwindling fire.

"That one guy, Kanda…You're right the forest does want us together one way or another. I guess getting to know the world outside these woods won't hurt. Forgive me Mana, but it is probably going to be awhile before I come home." Allen sighs and looks to the stars above.


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came Allen was still in camp and awaiting the rise of the three humans.

"You're coming with us then?" Allen turned to see Kanda emerge from his tent. The centaur only nodded in response.

"It's going to take the others awhile before they wake up." Kanda scoffs lightly as turns back to the tent.

"Let them take their time." Allen sighs.

"I don't know what Lavi has planned but we are going to have to go to human civilization for a bit. So I'll ask again, do you really want to follow us there?" Kanda points out while moving about the camp tidying up little things.

"Honestly it's probably safer with you then these woods right now." Allen hums as he follows Kanda around the campsite.

"That means you're going to be stuck with me." Kanda scowls at the thought.

"If it sickens you so much then why can't I stay with the others?" Allen hisses and stamps one of his hooves.

"I'm your best choice. Not only do I live farther from the city but I have a horse stable which is where you're going to be hiding out." Kanda explains.

"A horse stable? Does that have something to do with this mare that Lavi mentioned last night?" Allen questions with a cock of his head.

"It's a special building intended to shelter horses specifically. As for the other part of the question, yes Mugen lives in this stable and she's the only horse I have." Kanda answers with a little less harshness then the rest of the conversation.

"Isn't she only all by herself like that? I know being without a herd is very lonely…" Allen pouts.

"She's a very wild spirit, never has gotten along with other horses. If she's lonely she's never let me know it." Kanda replies with a soft grin.

"I better not get on her bad side then." Allen chuckles.

"What's with all the early risers around here?" Lavi pokes his head out of tent and lets out a huge yawn.

"Get your ass up and help me pack up camp." Kanda walks over to the tent with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I dare you to tell Lenalee that." Lavi whines before ducking back into the tent.

"I don't have a death wish." Kanda hisses and goes into the tent himself. The humans seem to remain fairly quiet as they gather together their things. When Lenalee finally wakes she joins her companions in clean up and is the one to dictate when things are finished.

"Did you all walk all the way here?" Allen asks once the group starts their trek out of the woods.

"Yes, these woods aren't too far from the city. Heck we can easily reach Kanda's little ranch without use of any roads." Lavi answers with a whistle.

"It's not a ranch." Kanda huffs.

"It's a plot of land with a stable and a house, it's practically a ranch." Lavi huffs back.

"Please don't start fighting." Lenalee sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Allen can't help but let a laugh out at the humans' actions. The whole hike was full of questions, answers, a couple of shouts, and plenty of small laughs. Allen could swear he felt right at home with these humans; he was very glad to come across so lucky. It took a whiny in air for the humans to stop in their walking.

"Sounds like this is where we part ways." Lavi hums as he pats Allen's flank.

"What? Why?" Allen questions.

"Because I can hear Mugen from here which means two things; We are close to Kanda's house and unless I want to get some hoof prints in my chest I better not get in her territory." Lavi explains with a nervous chuckle.

"You and Lenalee can head to the house, I'll go place Mugen in the stable. You're coming with me Moyashi so she can get introductions out of the way." Kanda turns to Allen and gestures for him to follow.

"Moyashi?" Allen huffs in confusion.

"Don't worry, a nickname only means he likes you." Lavi snickers.

"Oh you boys." Lenalee sighs, "We'll meet you back at the house later Kanda." With that the group split and Allen was on his way meet Mugen. Which it didn't take to long as she had galloped right up to him and took a stance to rear up at him.

"Woah girl." Kanda holds up a hand and the mare immediately calms down. She even pouts her snout in his hand.

"She's very beautiful." Allen remarks as he takes in the pure black horse in front of him.

"Of course, I take very good care of her and she also knows how to take care of herself." Kanda murmurs as he trails a hand over his horse. "Now let's get you to the stable." Allen was sure to follow Kanda and Mugen as they started leading the way.

"There are plenty of stalls to choose from for you to call a space to stay in the stable. Just as long as you don't challenge Mugen for hers of course." Kanda explains when the building comes in sight.

"Don't worry, I'm staying out of her way." Allen replies as the mare turns back to him and snorts. Kanda nods at that. The stable was bigger than Allen pictured it to be and he watched with interest as Mugen followed Kanda inside. The sound of her hooves against a hard surface was the most interesting thing to the centaur, at least until Kanda moved a wood panel and Mugen walked inside only for Kanda to move the panel back.

"She's trapped? Why would you do that?" Allen gasps when Kanda starts walking back towards him.

"It's only a safety measure. She can't get out to wander where she shouldn't and nothing can get in to harm her. It's just how we do things. And I'm not going to shut you in if that's what your worried about." Kanda sighs and shakes his head.

"Well if she's okay with it then…" Allen murmurs and looks to the grey surface that lined the stable's interior. "Is this rock?" He tentatively puts a hoof on the flooring and listens to the echo he creates.

"It's called concrete, it's the foundation for the building. The stable stalls are full of hay however." Kanda steps back into the stable and waits for Allen to start following. The centaur ends up choosing the stall across from Mugen and rolls onto his back once on the hay.

"This stuff is neat." Allen giggles and tosses some of the hay in the air.

"Whatever you say Moyashi." Kanda hums.

"The name is Allen." The centaur huffs and glares at the human. Kanda scuffs softly and turns his back to Allen. He then leaves the the centaur and the stable all together. Allen can only assume the man is heading to his house to reconvene with Lavi and Lenalee.

"So Mugen…" Allen gets to his feet and looks to the black mare, "Got any gossip on your human there?" She gives a snort and neigh and Allen lets out big laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Hey there, not dead…but I would like to say a little something before I get to the story. This has happened mostly anonymously and it's actually getting on my nerves a bit; I've been getting messages and reviews asking if this story has been abandoned or if it's really going anywhere. Never before have I've gotten such and it is kind of disheartening. I understand and am happy over the concern but some are a bit much. I know my updates can be very far apart and I had thought people would have more hope in my story. I do not wish to let this story go, especially since it was made for a request and I'd hate to let that requester down. But I would like to feel that you all had a little more faith in me… Sorry for all this BS, let us actually get to what we are here for.

* * *

"So how do you think we can help him out?" Lavi's voice echoed through Kanda's home as the long-haired man entered the building. Upon walking in further he could spy his two guests helping themselves to tea in his kitchen.

"Other than constant trips to the wood I'm not to sure…" Lenalee sighs as she pours herself a cup of tea.

"You can leave that to me." Kanda comments when slipping into a seat at his dining table.

"Oh?" Lenalee turns to Kanda out of curiosity.

"I'll lead him home and that'll be that, no need to make things stupidly complicated." Kanda huffs.

"But that's no fun!" Lavi whines.

"And what part of this is supposed to be fun?" Kanda growls back at the redhead.

"The fact we have a horse-man in our presence. I know we promised to keep him secret but we can still something out of this." Lavi points out.

"Lavi…" Lenalee sighs and shakes her head. Kanda also lowers his head in disappointment.

"You may be a writer Lavi, but I'm sure if you write anything of this the Black Order would come banging on your door; and not for anything good."

"I'm well known for writing weird things, this wouldn't be any different." Lavi attempts to defend himself. Kanda is quick to hold up a hand.

"Look, do what you want but don't come crawling to me when you fuck shit up." He takes a breath before continuing, "I will be taking my gear and Mugen into the forest with that Moyashi and get him home starting tomorrow morning, and I could do without you in my way. The sooner he's out of our lives the better."

"He's right Lavi, I know we only went out there because you wanted to find something like Allen in the first place, but we never expected something like this to actually happen. It's an opportunity of a lifetime, however, we need to play things safe. If not for our sake but his." Lenalee adds in. Lavi finally seems to slump in defeat at his friends' words.

"I guess you guys have a point." The redhead sighs.

"Of course we do." Kanda huffs. The conversation turns quiet and awkward until Lenalee moves thing onto something completely myth-being free. For the time being it seemed as if the whole centaur in the stable thing was forgotten as the trio went on talk about things that were part of their lives before heading to the woods the days before. When the sun began to set a honk alerted the three friends to the outside world.

"Big brother is here." Lenalee is quick to alert the other two the source of the sound.

"I forgot he was coming to get us." Lavi squeaked upon realization.

"Take care you two." Kanda grumbles out lightly as he spots the two getting their things together.

"As long as you take care of your guest. We'll try and do some research on our own time at the library and whatnot, okay?" Lenalee gives Kanda a smile and wave.

"Come on Lenalee, if we take any longer Komui will have us boy's heads." Lavi nervous chuckles.

"Right, right." Lenalee starts walking faster towards the front door. When his guests leave Kanda takes the time to clean up his space and head back out to the stable. As he tends to Mugen's needs Allen makes up the stable air with small talk.

"You seem worried about something." The centaur starts off. Kanda only scoffs as he fills Mugen's feed bucket. "Oh come on, Mugen told me your tells." Just as he made the statement Mugen released a happy whiny.

"You can talk with her?" Kanda makes a face as if he wanted to argue with the centaur but was more curious over his mare.

"Sort of." Allen hums, "It's not a perfect style of communication like between you and I, but it's enough."

"Does she…" Kanda starts but is quick to cut himself off.

"I think even you can figure the answer to that question." Allen chuckles softly before stamping a hoof. "So…how am I getting back to my herd?"

"You and I will go exploring through the woods for a set time each day until we get close enough for you to do the rest on your own. I'll bring Mugen, a map, and some other essentials." Kanda explains.

"Doesn't sound to bad…and I'm sure we'll run into some wisps on the way. Who knows if they'll help us or not." Allen hums.

"Wisps?" Kanda questions.

"Will-o-the-wisps." Allen states firmly, "Ever since I was little they've been a constant thing in my life. Usually they lead me to…important things."

"Odd…but it furthers my conviction that Lavi should not be a part of this." Kanda huffs.

"Oh…" Allen appears to be a bit saddened at the fact but he's quick to renew his smile. "Why aren't your friends coming?"

"It's just for the best." Kanda replies, "I trust them but…I also know how they are. Lenalee is busy with her own things and something tells me Lavi would be best left with as little knowledge of all this as possible."

"If you think so…" Allen shakes his head and his tail hitting the pen door could be heard throughout the stable. While Kanda continued on with Mugen's care Allen would continue on with small talk. He'd talk about himself and his herd. Kanda secretly listened intently to the centaur's babbling.

xxx

Lavi knew that Lenalee and Kanda were right in what they said earlier, but something about Allen the centaur just made Lavi want to stick his nose father than he knew he should. He'd figure tonight instead of heading straight home he'd hit a bar. For some reason places like bars and clubs really helped the redhead think.

"Hello darling!" The friendly bartender at a bar simply named "The Silver Cross" was the first to acknowledge Lavi's entrance.

"Hey Jerry!" Lavi greets in return as he slips onto a barstool. "How's business been today?"

"Same-old same-old." Jerry sighs.

"Shame, and here I was looking for some inspiration tonight." Lavi pouts and turns to scout the bar's current guests. No one seemed to out-of-the-ordinary for the redhead, at least until the bar's front door opened. A fine looking man that Lavi had never seen before had just walked in. And what ever were the odds of him taking a seat right next to Lavi.

"Hey there stranger what can I get for you?" Jerry cheerily asks the newcomer.

"Surprise me." The man states with a pearly-white smile.

"I like your style." Jerry chuckles before turning away to fix something up.

"What brings you here?" The man turns to Lavi, "Ah, but where are my manners…My name is Tyki."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm known as Lavi around here." The redhead chuckles, "And I guess you could say I'm here for the mystery." Without taking a glance at the drink Jerry's handed him Tyki pulls it closer to take a sip.

"Mystery?"

"You never know who or what could show up here." Lavi breaks out a small laugh and throws up a hand to attempt at stifling it.

"Now, now, no need to hide that pretty little face from me." Tyki takes Lavi's arm into his hand quite gently, "Say bartender, put all his drinks on me tonight." Jerry turns to look at Lavi before answering and when the redhead gave him a nod the bartender grinned madly.

"Alrighty!" Jerry claps his hands together happily and gets to making more drinks.

"Perfect." Tyki grins in the way of a gentleman. And that night was easily filled with the laughs of Lavi his new companion.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Kanda had said, he, Mugen, and Allen went out to the woods each day. Each time Kanda would make note of their location on a map, and each trip got longer and longer. Soon they were out in the woods at night, only the light from a lantern to guide them.

"Kanda…" Allen meekly called out upon stopping. Said man huffed and pulled gently on Mugen's reins to get her to halt.

"What?"

"I don't know…Just suddenly overcome with a bad feeling." Allen states with his gaze raking over the foliage around them.

"A bad feeling?" Kanda wants to scoff but only goes for a small sneer, "Maybe its this damn wisp things you swear are real."

"They are real! And no this is something else…" Allen stamps a hoof, but makes no other irritated movements. It only takes Mugen to softly whinny that Kanda starts to accept this "bad feeling" the centaur is worrying over.

"What is it?" Kanda pats the side of his horse's neck in comfort.

"Turn out the lantern." Allen suddenly orders. When Kanda goes to question, Allen only repeats himself. Swayed by the other's odd behavior Kanda brings up the lantern and blows out its flame. As the darkness creeps thanks to the light's banishment Kanda and Allen are greeted by a strange noise.

"It sounds like the flapping of wings." Allen comments almost under his breath.

"Not those of a bird." Kanda makes sure that he has a good grip on the sword at his side. That's when the pair spots movement. A glowing purple light that seemed to be surrounding a creature.

"A dead-eater butterfly." Allen hisses once he realizing what he's looking at. Kanda is quick to turn his head to the centaur.

"Dead-eater butterfly? That's not a myth I recall the rabbit raving about before." Allen gave no reply as the butterfly continued to flutter about. Soon more joined the first and Mugen was visibly growing uncomfortable. So when Allen breaks off into a canter, without Kanda's lead, Mugen follows after him. When hooves slow to a trot Kanda goes to growl and shout.

"The fuck Moyashi?" He spits out.

"Akuma." Allen murmurs, "One kind of many that are under the command of a horrid being. A demon of a poacher that hunts after myths of all kinds. The sign of a dead-eater butterfly is a bad one. They are particular for devouring hearts of the dead and dying." A shutter goes through the centaurs body and his one arm wraps around his torso in a ways of comfort.

"…Is this, poacher, possibly looking for you?" Kanda questions with his earlier anger now cooled.

"Most likely…but why? How would he have known I got separated from the herd? For the herd itself is protected from the preying eyes of his akuma." Allen starts to circulate around Mugen nervously. Kanda frowns and dismounts from his mare. A cautious hand finds the centaurs flank.

"Calm down, panicking gets us nowhere." He slightly scoffs.

"Says the human who doesn't understand the complications akuma bring." Allen growls and pulls away from the man.

"The same human whose saved your damn hide once already! Damn it…let's just get back to the house. Something tells me I have to speak to a mutual friend of ours." Kanda turns his back to Allen and crosses his arms tightly over his chest.

"You keep saying Lavi's loose lipped, but he seems like a good friend and he promised not to tell." Allen pouts as he realizes he's being quite rude to his companion.

"Not everyone is a saint you innocent pony." Kanda shakes his head and huffs, "If someone tickled his fancy and slipped him enough to drink nothing in that brain of his is safe, unless it was about his family or himself. Some friend, tsk."

"You could still put more faith in him." Allen whines, and Mugen raises her head as if taking his side on this matter. Kanda rolls his eyes and goes over to the saddle-bag that Mugen's been carrying to pull out his map and notebook.

"Any clue where we are at?" He asks the centaur.

"I've already told you I could get lost in an open field." Allen sighs.

"Right." Kanda sighs as well and continues to grumble under his breath. Mugen snorts and headbutts her rider in the back. While not taking his eyes off the map, Kanda reaches up to pet the mare along her neck. There is then a twinkle of blue light in the distance and it quickly catches Allen's attention.

"More akuma?" Kanda questions.

"No," Allen shakes his head, "Blue light is a good thing. Follow me." Deciding not to argue, Kanda puts his things back in the saddle-bag and with Mugen at his side they follow right behind Allen. The closer to the light they got, the more Kanda could swear he heard the sound of fairies; that or giggling children, he prays its not children.

"Aren't they beautiful Kanda?" Allen circles back around to be at the human's side. Just ahead Kanda could see what the centaur was getting at and his eyes grew wide. "I told you the wisps were real." Just as Allen made his point the one wisps sudden darted away, a trail of blue left in its path. From this blue path more wisps seemed to come into fruition, each a giggling mess.

"Hold on…why is that one yellow?" Kanda pointed out as a different colored wisps drew close.

"I don't know. I haven't seen a yellow before either." Allen held out his hand to the wisp to see what it would do. The little wisp jumped into the centaur's hand and bounced about in what could only be explained as joy.

"It likes you." Kanda snorts softly; Mugen copying his actions.

"Hello little one. Are you and your friends showing us a way out of the forest?" A chirp-like noise is the response given and the yellow wisp goes back to the others.

"After you I guess." Kanda mutters and goes to mount back on Mugen; ever glad she wasn't freaking out over all this. As they follow the wisps the yellow one bounces along side them despite how the others disappear after being passed. This goes on until a clearing can be noticed after a line of trees.

"Thank you friend." Allen offers his hand once more to the yellow wisp; now the only one around. The wisp twirls in the centaur's palm before it goes over to Kanda and swirls around his head.

" _Thanks._ " Kanda mutters out, though in a language Allen did not understand. Nevertheless the wisp seemed to accept his word, finally fading away like its brethren.

xxx

With Mugen and Allen settled in the stable Kanda was all too ready to fall onto his bed. However, a certain redhead was on the long-haired man's porch.

"I was hoping to speak to you tomorrow, I am not in the mood tonight." Kanda growls lightly as he inches closer. But when Lavi met Kanda's gaze, something did not seem right. The mischievous twinkle in the other's green eye was not present.

"We have to get Allen home, find it before they do." Lavi states all too quietly.

"They?" Kanda can't help but settle a glare on the other. Lavi brings a hand up to his own face and runs a finger just under his good eye.

"A charmer this last guy. Such a sweet little niece he introduced me to." Lavi murmured and bowed his head.

"What are you getting at rabbit?" Kanda comes up to grab Lavi by the collar.

"Black butterflies and cats." Lavi puts one of his own hands over Kanda's. "They're watching…" He gets in almost too quietly for Kanda to make out. At this point Kanda could see a familiar yellow light just by the stable.

"He's safe, for now. Shouldn't be too much longer." Kanda whispers back to the redhead. Then like a switch was flipped Lavi is all smiles.

"Say bud can I stay with you tonight? I totally don't have a way back to my own place and its so late." He looks to Kanda with puppy-dog eyes and a pout. Kanda scowls, but understands the situation.

"You get the couch got it? Unannounced house guests don't deserve the guest room."

"But Yu!" Lavi whines and earns himself a jab in the ribs.

xxx

"Awwww the little bunny got away from us. Guess we're going to have to get to work quicker than expected." A child-like voice can be heard, but only the dim light of candle can be seen.

"Worry not Road, we will get our hands on what we seek, one way or another. He did come across my butterflies today after all, he is already aware we are here"

"Still its no fun this way Tyki! Plus those stupid wispy-thingies are always helping him!"

"That can be handled. Just make sure your magic is at its peak, we're going to need it."

"Fine, sure, whatever." And like that the candle's light goes out.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite wanting to get some sleep, Kanda could not get himself to. With some anxious pacing in his bedroom he finally makes up his mind on what to do. Making as little noise as possible Kanda opens his closet and digs around for particular items. A pack was filled his travel belongings from earlier along with along white cloak. Once finished with this small task Kanda makes his way out of the house without disturbing his guest. The long-haired man constantly checked around for things and creatures that could be watching him. Every time a lizard would stare at him for too long or the rustling of a bird in movement put him on edge and would get him to freeze in place. Being carefully made the trip long, but soon enough Kanda makes it to his stable. Just outside of Allen's stall floats the yellow wisp and as it notices Kanda's presence it floats over.

" _Worry not. I am leaving with him now._ " Kanda speaks softly to the wisp as it lingers at his shoulder.

"Kanda?" Allen asks through a yawn as he peeks out of his stall. "Is everything alright?"

"No Moyashi, it's not." Kanda shakes his head. "Although not in the manner I assumed he'd do it, Lavi did make the poachers aware of you being here. Something, someone, many I don't know, but he's being tailed and watched. We need to go."

"…But where would we go? And we've only been at rest for so long…" Allen pouts as he watches Kanda go to Mugen's stall.

"We'll find a place to camp out in the woods. Let's just get you home." Kanda sighs as he opens Mugen's stall, slightly startling the mare. "Sorry girl, but there's trouble."

"Okay…Say is that the yellow wisp again?" Allen makes note of the creature on Kanda's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure it wants you out of here just as much as I do." Kanda moves so that Mugen could exit her stall; he wasn't utilizing her halter at all. He then removes his pack to open it and pull out the white cloak that he had pulled from the depths of his closet.

"Put this on." He practically demands as he tosses it at Allen. The centaur can't help but squeak as he just barely catches the fabric.

"Oh, it's really soft…" Allen comments as he brings it closer to his chest.

"It's got some residual magic laced in it. Makes others second guess if you're really standing there or not." Kanda explains as he makes sure his pack is closed up right.

"Really?" Allen marvels as he slips the enchanted cloak around his shoulders. He wanted to question farther, such as how this human came across an item like this, but he knew now was not the time. Though his question must have been prominent over his features because Kanda goes on to speak on it.

"It was a gift from a friend…he was very close. Though he passed on due to illness."

"I am sorry to hear." Allen offers.

"Nothing you could have done about it." Kanda frowns as he looks the centaurs way and walks over. He goes and adjusts the cloak and pulls the hood up over Allen's head. The fur trimming around the hood seemed to blend in with his hair and the inside was a beautiful silver. Taking a handful of the cloak Allen brings it closer to his front and smiles softly. The yellow wisp makes a whistle and moves from Kanda's shoulder to the top of Allen's head.

"Let's go." The black cloak Kanda himself had on had its hood pulled up and the man got up onto Mugen barebacked. Taking her mane into his hands he carefully leads her out of the stable. Although there was the thrill of panic in their escape, they moved slowly through the fields all the way to the woods. Once surrounded by trees the pair picked up the speed a bit. They kept moving until the yellow wisp flew away from Allen to spin in circles around a tree whose trunk was far more grand than any of those around it.

"I guess we can stop here." Kanda sighs and dismounts from Mugen. Allen moans out as he happily flops down and leans against the tree. Mugen makes a whiny and follows the same action. A tinkling noise comes from the yellow wisp as it moves between Allen and Mugen happily.

" _You'll watch over us?_ " Kanda questions the wisp as he leans against the tree between his two companions. The wisp bounces up and down as if in agreement.

"You always speak to the Timcanpy in another tongue." Allen can't help but point out.

"Timcanpy?"

"I named it okay?" Allen blushes and turns his head away. Kanda is glad the centaur turned away because he couldn't stop the smile that creeped up.

"It just feels right to do so." Kanda does give Allen a proper response from the previous statement which in return Allen only hums and fiddles with the end of the cloak.

"Can I…Can I ask about the person that gave you this cloak?" Kanda scowls, but his features lighten up and he turns his head to the sky.

"Thinking back on it I have good reason to believe he wasn't human and I'm still not too sure what he could have been. That cloak was something he had made up so that I wouldn't get caught when visiting him by the Lost Blossom Lake. It's probably enchanted, I had thought he was just saying so to be cool."

"Lost Blossom Lake…I think I've been there before. It was very pretty, I can see why he'd always meet you there." Allen also turns to the sky to watch the stars. "Thank you for entrusting me with the cloak."

"It's a good thing it actually works, even after all these years. Besides you need it more than I do." Kanda huffs matter-of-factly.

"I'll take that as 'you're welcome'." Allen gives a light chuckle and shuffles his weight around a bit. "And say, I've gone and drudged up some of your past, it's only fair to allow you the same. Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" Kanda turns to face the centaur and raises a brow at his words. It seemed the long-haired man needed a minute before he came up with something to say.

"When we first met, you had mentioned that your herd was not very fond of you. Do you mean that or was that you just telling yourself that?"

"That's not the kind of thing I was expecting you to ask." Allen just chuckles, "But I guess it's a bit of both to tell the truth. My father loves me more than anyone else, but as for the rest of the herd…I'm not too sure…I've heard rumors that they tell amongst themselves, that I'm cursed. That one day I'm to bring destruction to the herd. And I'm starting to think that this could be that curse…to lead the akuma right to them without meaning to." Just as Allen begins to duck his head in shame he can feel a hand against his chin.

"Look, I haven't known you for long but I do know one thing, and that is you are too freaking nice. Cursed or not you won't be the bringer of the end times for your herd. You and I can deal with these akuma and poachers, fight for your worth and then return you home without a worry."

"I don't like the idea of fighting the Noah, that's the organization of the poachers that hunt us myths, but it's better than letting them chase me like rabbit back to its burrow. If we're going to do this we have to go straight to the top, the demon of a man that leads them all." Allen lets a big breath out his nose and straightens up as he speaks.

"Good, now get some sleep, we can talk more about this once we're better rested." Kanda stretches out his arms before relaxing against the tree and shutting his eyes.

"Alright, alright." Allen yawns and relaxes himself in-spite of just having gotten worked up. As he too shuts his eyes Timcanpy gives a twirl and the wisp's color dims. The group slept soundly as the world around them seemed to forget their existence. For now they were safe and now it wasn't just Timcanpy with them, but all the wisps of the wood were there for them; whether they realized it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Mugen was the first to wake of the group. She shook herself and paced a bit before nibbling at some grass. Timcanpy noticed the mare's movement and bounded over to her. Mugen snorted as Timcanpy fluttered over her head. At one point she nickers and the noise wakes Kanda.

"Mugen?" He groans upon stirring; though he does relax when he sees that there is no current danger. The mare neighs and gives her owner a headbutt and Kanda responses to her with a pat between the ears.

"You've been such a good girl." Kanda sighs but gives a small smile.

"Oh? Good morning." Allen stands and stretches himself out.

"So we've made it through the night." Kanda makes note as he also decides to stretch out.

"I'm sure the akuma are around. We can't hide from them forever." Allen pouts as he looks around.

"…What exactly are akuma anyway? I know you've called them demons, but I need more details." Kanda questions.

"Creatures mutated by the Noah. Such as the dead-eater butterfly, they usually start out as regular butterflies." Allen replies. Kanda nods in understanding, choosing to think on it in silence for a bit. Allen then moves about, laughing softly as he watches Mugen and Timcanpy interact.

"Say…do you think it's a good idea to bring Mugen along with us? I mean, I know she can take care of herself, but we'll be facing demons and monsters." Allen sighs and turns back to Kanda. "She has no armor, no gear, and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"And just what will happen if we leave her here? That's just as bad." Kanda growls.

"…There's the wisps, they can keep her safe. She can go to Lost Blossom Lake. It's a safe place and a memorable landmark for us both." Allen offers. Kanda just keeps frowning. He did not want to separate from his trusted steed, but he had to think of her safety.

"Could you ask her of her opinion on this?" Kanda figures it should be up to her as it is her life at risk in all this.

"Of course I can." Allen nods and trots up to Mugen. He walks a distance away with her to talk. Meanwhile Timcanpy comes back to stay at Kanda's shoulder. The long-haired man offers a palm to the wisp and it seems happy to jump to it.

"Kanda!" Allen calls out and quickly canters over.

"What?"

"She says she'll wait for us. Are you okay with that?" The centaur cautiously puts a hand on the other's shoulder. Mugen is soon to follow and she is sure to put her head over Kanda's other shoulder. Timcanpy moves over to Allen as Kanda pats Mugen on the neck. Not able to trust his words at the moment he gives a nod as his answer. And like that a blue path of flames erupts across the forrest floor; almost startling man and horse.

"The wisps will watch over her. Just like I said." Allen hums and gives Mugen a comforting nudge along her flank. The mare then slowly makes her way closer to the will-o-wisps. She takes a single look back to her owner and the centaur, making a neigh, then walks off, the wisps disappearing as she passes them.

"Now we can face the Noah with no complications yes?" Kanda asks practically through grit teeth.

"Yes." Allen nods. Timcanpy then whistles and falls to the ground. With even more whistles the wisp appears to be calling to be followed.

"Time for us to follow our own will-o-wisp." Allen hums as he walks to Timcanpy, "Oh, I do have to say something to you first."

"And that would be what Moyashi?" Kanda huffs.

"As a price to pay for splitting you and Mugen up I'm to offer if you'd like to…well , uh, let me carry you through the forrest. If any thing happens will already be together and I can run off without leaving you behind." Allen shies his head away as he makes his statement. Kanda makes a snort, as if holding in a laugh, but eventually let's it out.

"That's not funny!" Allen snaps. With only a shake of his head Kanda get's his laughter back under control.

"It's fine, I'll take you up on the offer. The faster we deal with this Noah problem the better."

"Y-Yeah, right." Allen scratches at his cheek, "So will you just, climb up? Or do I need to lower myself some?"

"You're short enough," Kanda snickers slightly, "I can hop on Mugen just fine and she's taller than you." Before Allen can retort Kanda gets up onto his back, giving hold to the cape.

"Ah!" The centaur squeaks at the new sensation.

"Hey, calm down Moyashi or we'll both get hurt." Kanda grunts as he tries to keep his balance.

"You could warn a guy Jerkanda!"

"What the fuck is did you just call me?"

"Jerkanda, that's what you are! You constantly call me by a nickname, it's time you get the same!"

"Do you want this sword through your throat Moyashi?"

"You forget who's back your currently on. And the name's Allen."

A shrill bird-like sound breaks the two from their argument.

"…Sorry Timcanpy." Allen is the first to give in and bow his head in shame.

"Let's get moving." Kanda grunts as he just keeps his head turned away. From here Allen just follows as Timcanpy weaves about the wooded landscape.

xxx

"Oh! Found them!" Road's voice sing-songs as she twirls in a seat. "I can't believe I'd ever lose sight of such a pretty coat like that."

"Took long enough." Tyki sighs as he stops his niece's chair as the sight was making him dizzy.

"It even seems they are heading right to us, we should totally set something up for them!" Road giggles as she starts to think up a plan.

"Shall I go speak to the Earl of this?" A woman with long blonde hair interrupts Road's thinking process.

"Could you Lulu? Thanks a bunch." Road then hums and turns so that she's in her chair backwards and leaning her chin against the backrest. The woman gives a bow before taking the form of a cat and running off.

"You know they are close to the wolves territory. We could have the twins invite our guests right over." Tyki smiles as he gives his idea out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, and we can go and grab some guests of our own. You know the ones, the redhead and the pigtail girl!" Road can't help but clap her hands together.

"Sounds perfect." Tyki's smile twists into that of a more sinister smirk.


	8. Hiatus Note

Hello. I apologize very much for this not being an actual update. I told myself I never wanted to do that as someone that doesn't like seeing that on stories personally as it gives false hopes at times, but I feel like I can't just keeping silent on this. I just want to shed some light on my long absence.

My life has had a lot of bad upsets and losses as of late and writing hasn't come easy to me. I promise **(promise!)** to finish this story. I want to get into a habit of having stories already completely written up before I post them so I can get on a constant updating schedule. I am going to start this habit with my two current in-work stories. This story comes second to the other so I am putting this on a total hold while I get that one finished up. I hope you can be patient and wait, however long that may be. If not thank you for having stayed up until this point.

I am especially apologetic to jy24. You had requested this story and I haven't been so pragmatic with it. I know where this story is going and how it will end, but I just need to get my pen to paper and then those words to this site. I hope it will be as good as you had hoped it could be as from the beginning.

I must say thanks to all that have been following and reviewing this work. I wouldn't be able to do what I do without you all. Until next time...

P.S. When the next chapter comes up this note will be deleted and replaced with it.


End file.
